Jerusha Oscuro de Paño
Jerusha Oscuro de Paño (ジェルーシャダーククロス, Oscuro de Paño Jerusha) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates and is the lover of Anthony D. Ambrose. Jersuha was a form nurse within many of the marine hospitals, however because of her own Devil fruit power. She brainwashed many of the patients to do as she commanded and cause a riot within the hospital. Since then had fell in love with Anthony when she first met him and much like her sworn sister Olivia la Belleza Detodo, the two followed the Ambrose Brothers to the ends of the earth. With a bounty of 200,000,000 for such crimes as, brainwashing thousands and creating her own makeshift army in an attempt to take over the Government. Joining the Hakuri crew and participating on the attack on Jousai down, also helping the Ambrose brothers kill off cp agents that were sent after them. Appearance Jerusha is a very beautiful woman much like her sister, she enjoys wearing the finest of clothing and jewelry. During her days as a nurse she wore the standard uniform of the nurses in the marines. But after joining the hakuri crew, she now wears a long black evening gown and long gloves. High heeled boots and wears a series of bracelets and other rings. She is often seen carrying a spear and a pistol in the bust of her dress. Personality Her sensuous figure may look unimposing, but Jerusha's mind is a dangerous one. Seeing war as a game of domination, she relishes bloodshed and enjoys toying with other people's lives. At times, she has been seen as being perceptive of other's thoughts. Either she seeks to torture those who cross her with this knowledge or satirizes the ones on the same side as her. Not a moment of guilt runs through her as she defeats people in her path, scoffing when she ends their encounters too quickly. While her morals teetered on the brink of insanity Jerusha's darker traits were subdued in her following appearances. She acts as a refined and sultry temptress, more than ready to use her allure to sucker fools to their deaths. Confident with her body and strengths, her egotism borderlines vanity. Aside from her blatant fetishes, however, Jerusha's sordid thoughts are truly an enigma to all but herself. Relationships Hakuri Crew Among the hakuri crew she could careless about them because her loyalties only lay with her lover and her sister. But she does fight alongside of them, without really caring for them at all and the same is said to her. Lady Amanthra's Division Anthony D. Ambrose Jerusha is extremely loyal and loves Anthony to death, the two are willing to get killed for the other. So their relationship like many other couples, they will do anything for eachother. However the two respect each-other enough not to get involved with the others fight. Olivia la Belleza Detodo Jerusha and Olivia act as if they were blood sisters, the two get along and fight well together. Demetrius D. Xavier Jerusha seems to not really care for Demetrius, the only reason her loyalty is to him now is because Anthony is severing Demetrius. However, Demetrius uses Jerusha to her full potential without her knowing it. She is getting more allies for Demetrius by having her become a messenger and brainwash allies that he wants. Abilities and Powers Speed Jerusha has average speed for her age, she can keep up with the rest of her allies. However, since she can brainwash others she uses their own speed for her use. Such as getting the likes of Anthony to carry her on his back for the two to escape. Strength Jerusha has shown to have the average strength of woman her age, she can lift and keep up with the rest of her allies. However, since she can brainwash others she uses their own strength for her use. Such as brainwashing Maki to remove a giant rock in her path. Master Manipulator Jerusha has shown to be a very good manipulator as shown when she was able to get many Marines to rebel against the government and to form her own make shift army. She uses her looks and words to get others to support her and to fight for her, she boasts that she can sit back and watch others fight each other. Jerusha has a great skill of speaking as well, getting into the hearts of people because of her own beauty and words. So she could be able to covert so many into her followers and she could become one of the greatest pirates in the world. But she hasn't fully shown her abilities in manipulation yet. Haki Jerusha has shown to know haki, increasing her senses, durability and to knock back and out opponents with it. Trivia *Jerusha full name would be Spanish for "Jerusha Darkcloth", because of the black dresses she is always seen in. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Lady Amarantha’s Division Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User